Oriel Fuentes
Full Name: Oriel Fuentes Pronouns: He/Him Orientation: Asexual Aromantic Birthday: November 3rd * Pirate: 25 * Modern: 21 Height: 5’8” Hair: Black, Cut Short Skin Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Tattoos and Piercings: * Eeyore on his Left Calf - Modern Occupation: * Pirate: Sailing Master on the Retribution * Modern: Jewelry Salesman Family: *María Carmen Fuentes - Mother *Manuel Fuentes - Father * Jasso Fuentes - Brother * A Variety of Cousins MBT: ISTJ-A Likes: Money and other shiny things, gambling, and YouTube poops. Dislikes: Physical affection of any kind, unseasoned food, and dealing with his brother's one night stands. 'Trivia' * Go to karaoke song - "Gonna Be 500 Miles" by the Proclaimers for no other reason than he loves the dada sections and it annoys the piss out of his brother. * First app in the morning - Gmail to check his emails and see if there's any good coupons for lunch. * Most played Spotify playlist - 'Random' - a playlist he's slowly constructed with songs from a multitude of backgrounds. Basically whatever catches his ear. * On one particular day, everyone else is busy, so babysitting duty falls to a very reluctant Oriel. However, it's not all bad. When River and Seb come back later, expecting the worst, they find Oriel teaching toddler Kaisa to play (and cheat at) poker. * One Handed dagger with maxed Pickpocket and Lockpicking, Thieves' Guild * Nope. Brother might get a hug on a rare occasion but otherwise he will glare daggers at anyone invading his bubble. * The back sleeper who always snores. He tends to get woken up by his brother or whoever else is in the room when they get annoyed with him * Oriel occasionally wakes up after dreams in which he is suddenly thrust into the role of leader and expected to solve everyone's problems. He doesn't need that sort of pressure in his life. * Oriel is not okay with most children's inability to understand the concept of personal space and Jasso is hopeless when it comes to children (even more so than with relationships). Once the kids are old enough to start connecting on an adult level, then they get to be the cool uncles who let them get away with way too much to ever be trusted to babysit. * Oriel teaches the next gen the important things like how to keep a poker face and count cards. Not everyone is blessed with his stupid luck after all. He's still him though so he rolls his eyes at relationship nonsense and, outside of listening to Raphael, ignores most of that shit. They've got plenty of other people to go to about that. * Oriel has been banned from at least three casinos for card counting (only one charge was true) and won an online tournament once during summer vacation. The money went to getting their mother a new fridge. * Seb wanted practice dummies during his apprenticeship. Jasso isn't a fan of needles so no go there, but Oriel was all the like, "Fuck it, why not?" He had no ideas though and none of Seb's designs really spoke to him so Inari picked something at random - Eeyore. * Oriel likes socializing on the internet more. He's got friends from all different walks of life on there who can just message with whenever he's bored. There's no worry about having to go somewhere or having to deal with unpleasant people out in the world. Just him and a phone screen. * Oriel eventually takes over acquisitions at his jewelry store and ends up going on trips all around the world to buy designs and stones. Jasso and Alyssa usually end up pet sitting for him when he's gone. Category:Latinx Characters Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Characters